A Stray Child
by Byakko Ta
Summary: … And they never looked back from the road they chose to take, even though they knew it was the wrong one…


A Stray Child

**A/n:**

_I sure am doing a lot of drabbles aren't I? Well, this ones another FMA… sigh It seems FMA will forever be my favorite category mumbles about the need for some change Well, I haven't a clue where this creative piece of work (I put this lightly too…) came from… But the title comes form .HackSIGN/ the soundtrack (I am just listening to this track to death aren't I?)_

**Warnings: **

_I truthfully cannot say what I'm warning about.. This thing, I hope will be pretty short, but I haven't a clue… cries I don't even know what I'm writing! Well, there probably will be light cursing and angst… I think I'm in love with this genre as well, oye…._

_Also, I haven't watched the episode where Trisha Elric dies in a while, so I'm not exactly positive that what some of the things Al and Ed actually say, but I'm almost certain that I have most of it…_

**Disclaimer: **

_Well, I, regretfully, do not own FMA, or the title of the drabble… I don't own much, anyways… And if I _did_ own FMA, I tell you now there would be some _serious_ differences that I won't get into. Rii-chan knows tho! lol _

_And she will agree with me that the story would be totally turned on its head if I was controlling it… sighs I can still dream, tho, right?_

She wasn't there with them.

_She was supposed to be here…_

_**She would never had allowed this to continue if she was here…**_

He didn't notice the many people standing around them.

He stood over his brother in his black suit, staring blankly at his mother's grave. Alphonse was crouched down, his hands over his knees, crying. It was close to sundown, and they were the only two left on the hill at the burial ground. Even Auntie Pinako and Winry were gone now. They had invited the two boys to dinner, and told them that their door was always open to them, but they had refused.

He shivered as a chilled wind blew between them.

_This couldn't have happened… _he thought numbly to himself. But the gravestone was not disappearing… The day was not rewinding to before this happened…

_What are we supposed to do now?_

"B-brother…" Alphonse stuttered, shivering once before continuing. "I-I'm c-cold… a-and-d h-hungry… W-what are we go-going to do?" Al whimpered quietly. "H-how are we g-going to do this? H-how will we live w-without her?"

Ed continued staring at the tombstone.

Without looking toward his brother, he spoke. "We're not, Al… We're going to bring her _back_." His hands fisted and he ignored his short nails making half-moon indentions into his palms.

If she were there, she would have immediately stopped him speaking of that, for she knew better than they did what happened when straying down that road… She had seen it first hand, after all, with her husband…

But she wasn't.

_Why did you do this God? Why?_

_**To create, something of equal value must be lost… **_

_We have nothing more to lose._ Ed thought. _Mother deserves another chance. She deserves to live, and we'll give her that chance. What choice do we have? We can't live without her… it's** impossible.**_

They stayed near her tombstone until well-past dark, shivering, as it got darker and colder.

The next day, they fell into their studies of alchemy. But what other choice did they have? Who was there to stop them?

And they never looked back from the road they chose to take, even though they knew it was the wrong one…

_**End**………_

**AFTER A/n:**

_Hmm… It was short! go me! I don't know… Its like 382 words, so its really short… lol And its only two pages with these A/n 's and all…. But I guess its ok… I'm just in an angst mood right now…. And I haven't been able to do my Inuyasha mini-manga at all (I've been jittery and have lots of work in my English class right now to make sure I pass the class in December… so I apologize, I think I'm not gonna get that mini-manga done for this month's magazine, sorry, Neko-sama… I don't know what's got into me, maybe the equivalent of writer's block, but for drawing? I certainly haven't much problems typing at the moment (when I'm allowed on the computer, that is… lol)_

_Well, I hope you enjoy this one… Short, and to the point, I think… lol But isn't that what a drabble is? Oh well, I'll live…_

_Thanks!_


End file.
